Through the Screen
by CelestialKeys5622
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia entered her first online chat group, she had no idea it would lead her on an adventure where she would get to meet all sorts of different people. She also never believed she would find her best friends over the internet. Follow her as she learns the true values of friendship, laughter, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Through the thin slots of the closed shades covering her windows, the morning sun shied in between onto Lucy Heartfilia's face as she slept. Nestled into her pink comforter, the young blonde looked at peace as she lightly snored. In the early morning light, the various objects surrounding the girls' decent sized room were able to be made out. On the cherry wood desk across the room from her pink bed sat text books and other objects for school. Next to that, was a bookshelf with all kinds of books. She had a good collection of Classics, horror, romance and even some non-fiction books. Sitting next to her closet doors, on the other side of the room, was the most interesting object. There was a medium sized glass case on top of a small table with 12 pegs inside. There were golden keys taking up three pegs. Upon closer inspection, these keys had different designs on them. One had the water bearers', Aquarius, symbol on it. The next was the symbol of the golden bull, Taurus. While the last had Cancer, the great crab, engraved on the handle.

On the floor to the right of Lucy's bed, a Dell computer was open with a bubble screen saver running. It was just after 6:30am when the computer made a loud ding. Lucy mumbled as she rolled away from the sound, covering her blonde head with the bubblegum comforter. After about two minutes, the computer dinged again. The blonde slit open her eyes and groaned as she sat up. Grumbling, she rubbed her eyes and then reached blindly for the computer. She groaned again when the laptop almost slipped out of her grip. When she finally managed to place the computer onto her lap, she hit the space bar to wake it up. Her chocolate brown eyes saw the picture of books stacked that signified her best friend having messaged her on their favorite social network website, TalkingAboutBooks.

booklover1234: Are you awake?

booklover1234: Waaaaaakeeee upppp please!

booklover1234: I'm going to come through this computer screen and jump on you if you don't wake up now!

booklover1234: Please wake up! I need you to write more! Or at least tell me what is going to happen! If you don't, my life is going to have no meaning :(

Lucy giggled at her best friend's dramatics. Having a best friend she had never met in real life, and did not even know the name of, was weird for Lucy. When she signed up for the website, her only intentions were to read other stories young inspiring authors had written. She never thought she would find her best friend there and then even post some of her own stories. She had only know booklover1234 for the past month, but after they found out about their mutual love of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice,_ the duo quickly became best friends. She typed as her own picture of a golden key showed up next to her text box.

celestialprincess: Good morning :)

booklover1234: Don't good morning me! I need to know what happens? Does the dragon slayer find the celestial mage when she is kidnapped by Phantom Lord? I have to know!

celestialprincess: How did you sleep last night? :)

booklover1234: I didn't! Celestial, you CANNOT just leave me hanging like that!

celestialprincess: Sorry booklover, I can't spoil the story for you now. :)

booklover1234: You wound me! :( FINE! But you have to promise me you are going to update soon! :D

celestial princess: I promise. :) Have a good day at school.

booklover1234: Haha :) You just try not to have too much fun. ;)

Lucy laughed again as she closed her laptop to began getting ready for school. She silently made her bed as she thought about the plans she had for the next chapter of the book she is writing. She had already came up with the title of her novel, _Fairy Tail._ It was to be a story about a magic guild and the wizards who find their work there. She made her main character into a girl much like herself, with a love of all things celestial.

After Lucy was done making her bed, she grabbed her uniform out of her small walk-in closet. The uniform was a simple grey colored skirt with a white button up shirt and blue tie. She pulled on her black knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes after she had finished with her tie. As Lucy walked towards her bathroom, she shoved her thin arms into the sleeves of a gray cardigan. She grabbed her light blue brush from a drawer under her sink, thanking herself for having the sense to have taken a shower the night before. Now she didn't have to worry about drying her hair. She pulled her blonde hair that came just below her shoulder into a side pony and tied it off with a blue ribbon that matched her tie.

As she made her way out the door of her room, she grabbed her over the shoulder book bag and cell phone from her desk. Lucy closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs. At the age of 8 years old, Lucy lost both her parents in a car accident. They had been wonderful parents, who Lucy missed every day. Since that day, she had been staying with her mother's best friend, Gildarts Clive and his daughter Cana. Cana was a year older than Lucy and had already gone off to college. Where, Lucy was sure, she enjoyed partying every night. Gildarts was a personal trainer, who trained some famous people Lucy never bothered to learn about. Often, he was out of town working with his clients, so Lucy was alone most of the time now that Cana had moved into the dorms at Magnolia University.

Lucy silently made herself lunch as she toasted bread for breakfast. Cana was like a sister to Lucy. Sure the gorgeous brunette could be crude and inappropriate at times, but Lucy always knew she would be there for her. As the blonde was spreading peanut butter onto one side of her sandwich for lunch, she thought it would be a good idea to give Cana a call later that night. She finished packing her lunch and ate breakfast. Lucy smiled at the thought of talking to Cana as she locked the front door behind her and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy happily sighed as she heard the latch of the her locker shutting at the end of the day. In her last period, she had a grueling test over statistics. Even though the blonde was sure she had done enough studying to get a good grade, she was still happy to be done with it.

"You lookin' for someone, Princess?" came from the right side of Lucy as a lean arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. Lucy looked up to find one of her good friends standing next to her. He stood several inches taller than her 5 foot 5 inches frame and had orange hair perfectly gelled into spikes. To top it off he wore a pair of glasses, which made him look "sophisticated" as his fan girls would say.

"I am, Loke. You just happen to be in the way," she teased, grinning up at him.

"Oh, how you wound me," the womanizer grabbed at his chest as if his heart had been lost. Girls on either side of the hallway looked enviously on at the two as Loke kept his arm wrapped around Lucy shoulder's while walking.

"You're fan girls look as if they would like to strangle me at the moment," Lucy shrunk down, trying to get Loke to take his arm off her.

"Ah yes, I am quite the catch aren't I?" Loke gave her an almost feline like grin as he tightened his hold.

Lucy had met Loke during her first few weeks of freshman year at Hargeon High School. Two of the senior boys had been making fun of and harassing her when Loke stepped in to help. He always said he could "never leave a damsel in distress." He promptly was beaten up as soon as he stepped in. Loke and Lucy had been friends ever since, with Loke looking out for her safety.

Currently, Loke was her only friend. The other kids in their grade, and the rest of the school, thought Lucy was too quiet. She was the weird one who lived with Cana Alberona. Sure she got along with anyone, it's just that not a lot of people at school noticed her.

Loke and Lucy made their way outside. Finally Lucy was able to wiggle out from underneath his arm when he was distracted by a petite pink haired girl looking at him with clear desire in her eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed his recently vacated arm and dragged him along with her.

"But I neeeed to talk to her, princess," the orange haired demon (in Lucy's minds at the moment) whined.

"I am sure you have much better things to do besides trying to get into her pants," Lucy scoffed and lifted her eyes to the heavens again as she continued pulling him along. It went on like this for about five minutes before they got to Lucy's street.

"See ya later, princess!" Loke cried out and waved while she began to walk down Cherry Bloom Lane towards her house.

"Stupid feline like smile, stupid man-whore," the blonde mumbled to herself as she unlocked the front door to the modest two floor house. Even though Loke was a pain in the ass anywhere she went with him, she still loved him as her friend. He was one of her greatest, and only, friends. She always knew he would be there for him, like she would be for him.

On her way up to her bedroom, Lucy stopped in the kitchen to grab an apple to munch on. She did not have any homework that night, so she immediately went for the laptop she had left on her bed. Taking a bite out of the apple, Lucy tapped in her password to log into TalkingAboutBooks.

The blonde was disappointed when she found out booklover1234 was not logged in yet. Lucy had been looking forward to discussing new ideas for her novel to the bookworm. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the white blanket sitting at the end of her bed to wrap around herself. Snuggling in, the brown eyed girl began reading the newest chapters in booklovers' novel, _Strange Things_. It was a horror story about a mystic creature terrorizing a small town.

The sun slowly started to set outside as Lucy got more and more into the story. At the precise moment the monster was about to kill a girl, a loud ding made Lucy scream and almost throw her computer at the wall. It took a few minutes for Lucy to catch her breath before she was able to look down at the computer screen. Booklovers' name popped up to the right of the screen Lucy was on.

booklover1234: Hey Celestial, do you want to join some of my friends and me at a different chat website? I was talking about you, and they all want to meet you :D

celestialprincess: I don't know, booklover...

booklover1234: Come on it will be fun, they are really nice :D

Lucy rubbed her face. She wasn't sure about talking to strangers. It had taken her awhile to realize it would be ok to talk to booklover1234. Stranger danger and all that jazz were really important to Gildarts, and she wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything to upset him.

booklover1234: I promise they will love you, please? :)

Lucy sighed as she typed.

celestialprincess: I guess so...

booklover1234: Good! :D I am sending you the link now.

Soon after, a blue link with a URL showed up in the chat box. Lucy moved her mouse over the URL and clicked the link. Her computer opened a new tab and loaded the blue screen of the website. JustChat showed up in the left hand corner of the page and a message that prompted her to enter a username and password popped up. Lucy felt her fingers automatically type in her usual choices for the username and password. Then another message popped up asking her to choose a picture to use as an avatar. Again the girl used her normal picture of a golden key.

She was then automatically connected to a live chat. There were four other usernames added to the chat. Besides booklover1234 with her normal pictures of stacked books, there were three other users on. One had a picture of a dragon breathing fire next to the username fireiscool!. Then there was a picture of a dangerous looking icicle that went with the username coolunderpressure. The last, and most intimidating was swordplay with the picture of several sharp swords. Lucy watched as the conversation immediately stopped and turned to the new person who had entered the chat.

coolunderpressure: Who's celestial princess?

fireiscool!: yeah, who is that

coolunderpressure: I already said that ash for brains.

fireiscool!: oh yeah?! u wanna take me on? dumb ice princess

coolunderpressure: I can take you any time flame breath!

swordplay: You two. Knock. It. Off. NOW.

coolunderpressure: Yes ma'am!

fireisool!: swordplay, fight me!

coolunderpressure: Not now you dumbass!

booklover1234: Celestial! I am so happy you came! :D Guys this is my friend from the book lover website I told you about! Celestial, these are my friends!

Lucy giggled lightly and slowly typed.

celestialprincess: Hey guys. :)

swordplay: It's very nice to meet you Celestial! :) Isn't it nice to meet her boys?

coolunderpressure: Hey.

fireiscool!: celestial! u will fight me!

Lucy looked at that request with wide eyes. How does this guys think she would be able to fight him through a computer screen? And he just met her, did he really want to fight that bad?

celestialprincess: Errr, I would rather not.

coolunderpressure: Jeez you dumb ash face. What did you think she was going to do, jump through her computer screen to fight you?

fireiscool!: fine ice dick! u fight me!

They went on for several minutes while the girls started their own conversation.

swordplay: So, celestialprincess, booklover here tells us that you are currently writing your own story.

coolunderpressure: I'm not going to fight you dick face! I would win anyway!

booklover1234: She is! And it is so good! :D

fireiscool!: no way! i will take u down ice princess!

celestialprincess: Oh it's not that good... It's just something I like to do in my spare time.

coolunderpressure: There's no freaking way ashy dumb ass! I can take you any day.

swordplay: You will send me the first chapter of you book.

celestialprincess: Er... it really is not very good.

swordplay: You. WILL. Send. It. To. ME.

fireiscool!: i can beat any person i want to! especially an ice freak like u!

celestial princess: O-Of course ma'am.

swordplay: Good :) This is my email address. Send it as soon as possible for you. :)

coolunderpressure: That's rich coming from a fire freak like you!

Lucy chewed on the ends of her fingernails. These boys were fighting like they wanted to kill each other, and neither booklover1234 or swordplay seemed to be fazed by it. They continued on with their conversation as if the two were not there.

celestialprincess: Um, ok will do.

booklover1234: You are going to be so impressed, swordplay :)

swordplay: I expect to be.

fireiscool!: oh yeah!?

coolunderpressure: Yeah!

swordplay: So anyway Celestial... where are you from?

swordplay: You two had better shut it.

swordplay: Or else.

fireiscool!: aye!

coolunderpressure: Yes ma'am!

Lucy blinked. How scary is this girl when she can shut those two up just like that? And how come he is saying "aye"? Freaky...

celestialprincess: Er... I am from Hargeon. What about you guys?

booklover1234: I'm from Shirotsume!

swordplay: Onibus, but I go to school at Magnolia University.

coolunderpressure: I'm from Oshibana, and I also go to Magnolia U.

booklover1234: So do you two know each other?

swordplay: Hmmm come to think of it, probably not.

coolunderpressure: Not that that's a bad thing.

swordplay: What did you say?

coolunderpressure: Nothing ma'am!

swordplay: That's what I thought. Where are you from fire?

fireiscool!: crocus, i go to crocus uni

booklover1234: So you guys are all in college? No fair! I'm in my senior year at high school! :(

celestialprincess: Me too booklover!

booklover1234: Yay! I'm not the only one! :D

swordplay: Well, I have sword club practice in a bit. So I will talk to you guys tomorrow. Nice to meet you Celestial.

celestialprincess: You too!

booklover1234: Talk to you tomorrow swordplay! I have to go too guys, I have to eat dinner. :( Bye! Celestial, you better come back on after school tomorrow.

celestialprincess: Bye booklover!

coolunderpressure: Well I am going to go too. I'll talk to you guys later. Peace.

fireiscool!: get back here and fight me u ice princess!

celestialprincess: I think he is gone...

fireiscool!: oh well. so do u have to go too?

celestialprincess: No I don't.

fireiscool!: good! i don't wanna do my homework yet!

Lucy giggled again. This guy was quite the character.

celestialprincess: You should probably do your homework. :)

fireiscool!: yeah but it is so much more fun to talk to u :)

Lucy giggled and shook her blonde hair out of her eyes. This guy really did act like a child, but she found it endearing.

celestialprincess: Go do your homework. :)

fireiscool!: fine, but u have to promise me u will talk to me tomorrow :D

celestial: Ok, I promise :) Bye

fireiscool!: bye :)

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who followed or marked this story as a favorite. Also, a big thankyou to nerdcandy and daedalus-laptop for being the first to review my story. As my first story, I really hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooh that dress so scandalous-" Lucy looked up from her dinner of spaghetti as she heard music playing. She glanced around furtively as she tried to figure out where the highly inappropriate music was coming from. Her brown eyes widened with knowledge and she quickly took off up the stairs to her room.

"You like to dance on the hip hop spots

And you cruise to crews to connect the dots-"

The young blonde threw open her door and dived for her neon pink backpack which had been thrown unceremoniously at the foot of her full sized bed after the long day of school.

"Not urban she like the pop"

She almost rook off the zipper opening the front pocket before her slim hand was shuffling through the various objects inside.

"'Cause she was 'Livin' La Vida Loca'"

"I'm sure she was," muttered the frustrated girl as she continued to search inside her pink backpack. She pulled out several gum wrappers and other such objects in her frenzy.

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck

Thighs like what, what, what

Baby move your butt, butt, butt,"

"Ah- HA!" Lucy's hand finally felt the cool metal that indicated her phone. 'Of course it's her. She changed my ringtone!'

"I think I'll sing it again

She had-"

"YOU CHANGED MY RINGTONE!" Lucy yelled into the phone just after she had pressed the answer button, fuming. One could say Lucy was unimpressed.

"BLONDIE! HAHA! BEST SONG EVER!" was heard from the other line of the phone along with laughter.

"CANA! WHAT IF THAT HAD GONE OFF IN SCHOOL?" Yup, Lucy was definitely not impressed with the brunette girl.

"HAHA! WHO CARES?"

"I DO!"

"Well, anyway Blondie, what is up in the hood?" Cana laughed at herself as she completely ignored the younger blonde, and Lucy rolled her eyes. Even though the older girl was highly inappropriate at times and played pranks like changing Lucy's cell phone ringtone to inappropriate songs, Lucy still loved her like a sister. She padded downstairs to grab the plate of pasta she had left on the counter.

"Ah you know, the usual," grabbing a fork, the brown eyed girl wedged the cell phone in between her ear and shoulder while making her way back up the stairs.

"Loke still in love with you?"

"WHAT?! He's not in love with me!"

"Maybe not, but he sure loves your rack!" Cana exclaimed suggestively as she laughed at her own joke again. While Lucy did have a well developed body, and she knew she was pretty, Loke wouldn't only hang out with her because of that? Right?

"CANA!"

"HAHA, so really Blondie, what's been up?"

"Like I said the usual, Cana. What about you?" Lucy leaned back onto the multitude of pillows on her bed. She figured she should get comfortable while talking to the girl that was like her sister. When Lucy's parents had died in that car accident in 2007, Cana's father, Gildart's Clive took her in. Cana's own mother had died in 2002, so she knew some of what Lucy was feeling. Gradually the two girls learned to lean on each other for support when they were down. Since then, the blonde and brunette had grown to be like sisters. Lucy took a bite of the spaghetti.

"Oh ya know, just living the college experience. OH! But I have met some pretty awesome people on campus! They really know how to have a good time! You would love them, Blondie!"

"Really?" Lucy laughed, "What are they like?"

"Sexy..." Cana sighed and then laughed in her brazen manner, "My roommate, Mirajane, is awesome! She could be like a model or something! SHE DOESN'T MIND MY DRINKING TOO!"

"Well that's good... I suppose..." Lucy mumbled out.

"HELL YES IT IS!"

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"Oh Blondie, now that is a silly question. Oh but there is also this guy, Laxus. Now he is dreamy. Super moody and his temper is crazy, but man that bod!"

Lucy sighed as Cana continued, this girl would go for any type of guy. Even if said guy was a complete jerk. This always upset the blonde, she thought Cana deserved better.

"Oh and there is this guy called Gray-"

"Gray?" Lucy laughed, "That's an interesting choice of names."

"I KNOW! I told him that too, but he did not appreciate it very much. He called me a drunk!" Cana yelled indignantly.

"Well, you are."

"I KNOW! BUT HE IS A STRIPPER!"

"Er..." Lucy seriously doubted if she needed to hear about that part of Cana's life.

"I mean he is not actually a stripper, well actually he is, but it's more like he subconsciously starts taking off his clothes! AND DAMN THAT BOY HAS A GOOD BODY TOO!" Cana laughed, sounding very close to a dog barking.

"CANA!" Lucy reprimanded, but couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her.

"DON'T BE SUCH A PRUDE, BLONDIE! Anyway it's so funny, he thinks he is like the coolest person ever. He is always going on about how calm of a person he is- but you just say one insult to him and he blows up! It is HILARIOUS!" Lucy held the phone away from her ear as Cana gradually became louder.

"Haha, well it sounds like you are really enjoying yourself in college," Lucy smiled to herself.

"You have no idea Blondie. So, has the old man showed up yet?" Cana always referred to her dad as an old man. It drove him insane, but he was Cana's ultimate fan girl anyway. That was always something Lucy missed about having her own parents. Gildarts was always the first person cheering for Cana, supporting her, and showing her off to just about anyone (except the boys of course). The blonde knew Gildarts tried his hardest to do the same with her, but it just wasn't the same.

"Not yet, but he did say it would probably be two weeks. It has only been one," Lucy explained to the brunette.

"Ah, well. YA KNOW WHAT! I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

"And what it that?" Lucy laughed and sat the empty plate on the night stand next to her bed. She then plucked her stuffed snowman/dog thing off the floor next to her. She called him Plue. Not that anyone needed to know that.

"YOU SHOULD SPEND THIS WEEKEND WITH ME!"

"WHAT?" Lucy sat straight up while gripping Plue tight.

"BLONDIE! It would be so much fun!"

"I suppose it would be," Lucy laughed and settled back into her pillows. Staying with Cana for the weekend would be fun, so why not?

"YES! So I will come by the house to pick you up Friday. Then we can head to Magnolia Saturday morning!"

Lucy smiled, Cana always knew the best ways to put a smile on the younger girls face.

"AND BESIDES, THEN MAYBE YOU AND GRAY CAN HOOK UP!"

"CANA!"

A/N: Thank you so much to the great people who followed or made this story a favorite. And as always, a special thank you to the awesome people who reviewed. Mirajane, MirajaneStraussfan, nerdcady, and owlcity2013; you guys are awesome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy shut the white front door behind her as she walked inside the house. It was Friday afternoon, and she had never been happier to have a weekend now. Especially sense Cana was going to come pick her up tonight.

The blonde trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there, she unceremoniously threw her pink backpack onto the pink bed and began stripping out of her school issued uniform. Her brown eyes glanced at the block positioned above her desk, knowing she had promised to get onto JustChat that afternoon. Lucy figured her new friends would all need time to get home from school and decided to log into the chat room at 4:30. That would give her some time to eat she thought as a rumbling came from her stomach. The teenager pulled on a blue plaid pair of boy shorts and a burgundy long sleeved t-shirt before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The cold air from the freezer drifted around her while she looked for something to eat. Finally, her small hand grasped a bag of pizza pockets. Once several had been dumped on a cookie sheet and thrown into the oven, Lucy sat on the marble counter and pulled a tattered copy of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" to her. She quickly picked up where she had left off in the story. Soon the avid reader was immersed in the world of magic.

"Harry had never even imagine such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the student were sitting These tables were..."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Lucy looked up, startled that 12 minutes had passed already. Using a pen that had been on the counter next to her, Lucy bookmarked her spot and jumped off the counter. As her bare feet hit the tile floor, she grabbed the black oven mitts out of the drawer. Lucy took the pan out of the oven, and she let the delicious pizza bites fall onto her awaiting plate.

The blonde made her way slowly back upstairs to her room with her food carefully balanced in one hand. She let her mind wander to the new group of friends she had made. Lucy wondered if they had already gotten online. Since it was almost 4:30, she figured it wouldn't hurt to log in and see.

A pizza bite was popped into her mouth while she sat at her desk and turned on her laptop. JustChat had been left open in her browser, so her blithe fingers typed in her password. Her brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw that everyone else had already signed in.

booklover1234: CELESTIAL!

fireiscool!: YUSS!

swordplayer: Hi Celestial

coolunderpressure: Yo

celestialprincess: Hi guys!

swordplayer: How was school?

celestialprincess: It was good. How about you guys?

booklover1234: I got an A ON MY TEST!

celestialprincess: Yay! Good job!

swordplayer: I knew you would. Last night I took out all of the other people in my sword club.

Lucy rubbed her forehead. Of course swordplayer world be proud of that. This girl was seriously scary.

booklover1234: Er... that's nice swordplayer. How was school for you boys?

coolunderpressure: It was fine.

fireiscool!: i hate school

coolunderpressure: Maybe if you actually wrote correctly, you would like it more.

fireiscool!: OH YEAH!? i have perfectly good grammar ice bitch!

coolunderpressure: Which is why your username is fireiscool!? Give me a break, fire is hot you dumbass.

The blonde rolled her brown eyes. This guy does not have room to talk. His username was coolunderpressure and was definitely not cool under pressure.

fireiscool!: whatever! at least i am more attractive than u!

coolunderpressure: You don't even know what I look like, flaming dumbass!

fireiscool!: i know i would be more attractive than u ice princess!

swordplayer: Shut up now.

coolunderpressure: Yes ma'am! We are the best of friends, right?!

fireiscool!: aye sir!

Again with the "aye sir?" So weird.

swordplayer: Even the best of friends fight sometimes. Anyway, Celestial, I read the first chapter of your book. It was good.

booklover1234: I TOLD YOU!

celestialprincess: Thank you swordplayer.

swordplayer: You're welcome. You need to now send me the second chapter.

celestialprincess: Um... ok, I will send that now.

swordplayer: Good.

fireiscool!: WAIT! ur writing a story?

coolunderpressure: Yeah, I didn't hear about any story.

swordplayer: That is because you fools were too busy fighting each other yesterday.

booklover1234: See what happens when you don't pay attention?

fireiscool!: hey!

coolunderpressure: Yeah, sure. So are you any good at that writing thing?

celestialprincess: Er... I suppose.

booklover1234: She's awesome!

coolunderpressure: That's cool, maybe I'll get to read it sometime.

fireiscool!: i want to read it first!

coolunderpressure: No way flame-ass! I'm going to read it first!

fireiscool!: in ur dreams popsicle! and stop flirting with her!

Blood rushed to Lucy's cheeks. What made him think that coolunderpressure was flirting with her?

coolunderpressure: What? Are you sure you haven't fried your brains? I was just showing an interest!

celestialprincess: Hey, it's really not even a big deal. It's not that good.

booklover1234: It is too good! Celestial, you are a FANTASTIC writer!

swordplayer: Don't be humble Celestial. When you are good at something, you should be proud of it.

celestialprincess: I guess so.

fireiscool!: well ur brain must be an ice block!

swordplayer: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

coolunderpressure: Whatever, I'm going to go eat dinner. Bye guys.

booklover1234: I have to go eat too guys! Bye!

swordplayer: Bye you two. Have a good night!

celestialprincess: Uh, bye guys.

fireiscool!: so, i guess its just the 2 of us now

celestialprincess: I guess so. Do you have homework tonight?

fireiscool!: nope, i got it done :) so wanna play a game?

celestialprincess: Sure, what game? :)

fireiscool!: 20 questions?

celestialprincess: Ok :) And then I have to go eat dinner too.

fireiscool!: ok! so the rules are we take turns asking questions but we both have to answer!

celestialprincess: Sounds good! Are you starting?

fireiscool!: yup! what's ur favorite color? mine's red.1

celestialprincess: I like pink! What is your favorite food? I prefer anything chocolate :) 2

fireiscool!: anything spicy. really spicy. not the weak stuff. do u have any siblings? i have two, an older brother and younger sister. 3

celestialprincess: I don't have any siblings, but the family I live with has a girl, and she is like a sister to me :) What's your favorite subject in school? I like English. 4

fireiscool!: eh... probably chemistry because i get to blow things up! where do u want to go to school after high school? i always kinda wanted to go to magnolia, but my friends went to crocus... so i did too 5

celestialprincess: I want to go to Magnolia, I have friends there and it's a really good school! What are you majoring in? When I get to college, I hope to major in creative writing.6

fireiscool!: i havent decided yet. but maybe chemistry. Why did u say the family u leave with? 7

Lucy bit down on her lip. She wasn't expecting him to pick up on that. She barely knew this guy, should she really be telling him this stuff? Despite this thought, she felt her figures begin to type. She just had a felling she could trust him.

celestialprincess: Well, both of my parents died 7 years ago in a car accident. So a friend of the family took me in. Now I live with him. His daughter too when she is here, but she goes to Magnolia University.

fireiscool!: i'm sorry that happened. its good u have them though.

celestialprincess: Yeah, they're awesome. What is your siblings like? 8

fireiscool!: well my little sister is really sweet. she likes hanging out with us and has this white cat named carla. my older brother is kinda an outsider, but he is really cool to hang out with. whats the girl that is like a sister to u like? 9

celestialprincess: Well she is crazy. She is super inappropriate at times, but she always is looking out for me. What are your parents like? 10

fireiscool!: my dad is in the marines, so I don't see him very often. but he is really cool. he likes to have fun. my mom is a nurse, so she likes to take care of us. she is sweet too, u would like her. what do you like to do in ur spare time? 11

Lucy smiled, she hoped his mom would like her. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from?

celestialprincess: reading, writing, watching movies. Pretty much anything relaxing.

fireiscool!: relaxing! i like to do things exciting! like scateboarding

celestialpricess: That sounds like fun? Do you like snowboarding? 12

fireiscool!: hell yeah! do u?

celestialprincess: Yup, it's always something I do with friends during the winter.

fireiscool!: thats cool! what is ur favorite movie? i like the hangover. 13

celestialprincess: That's a funny movie! I really like The Proposal. It makes me happy! :)

fireiscool!: girl movie!

celestialprincess: Well yeah, I am a girl ;) what kind of cell phone do you have? I am an iPhone kind of girl. 14

fireiscool!: i like android, they are way cooler than iphones!

celestialprincess: Hey! I love my iPhone!

fireiscool!: u just don't know what u are missing :) do u have a favorite spot for reading? 15

celestialprincess: There is this giant oak tree in my backyard, during the summer it is beautiful to sit in it and read. Do you ever read? 16

fireiscool!: not really, i haven't read anything i really like

celestialprincess: That's too bad.

fireiscool!: eh. Will u promise to let me read ur story when u are finished? 17

celestialprincess: Uh, sure. Do you have any hobbies? 18

fireiscool!: well i really like skateboarding, and playing with fire is fun

celestialprincess: That's dangerous! You could get hurt!

fireiscool!: eh, i wouldnt do that. i am too good to get hurt. do u do anything that u have never told anyone about before? 19

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at the case of gold keys. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

celestialprincess: Well, I actually like to collect celestial golden keys (reference to my nickname). But so far I only have three of the twelve: Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. They are really rare.

fireiscool!: thats really cool! so whats ur real name? u dont have to tell me, but mine is natsu. 20

Lucy bit the tip of her fingernail. Should she really tell him her name? He is a stranger she just met, but he did tell her his name. What can just a first name hurt?

celestialprincess: My name is Lucy.

fireiscool!: hi lucy! its nice to meet u!

celestialprincess: Hi. It's nice to meet you too, Natsu.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long! School has been crazy this semester! To make it up to you guys, I wrote a longer chapter (with beginnings of Nalu feelings). I hope you liked it! Thanks again to everyone who made Through the Screen a favorite or started following. A big thanks to owlcity2013, nerdcandy and otaku-at-best for reviewing! You guys are awesome and make writing more enjoyable!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy leaned back in Cana's desk chair in the brunette's dorm room. The drunken girl was hanging out with her friends at the moment. Cana had tried to get Lucy to go with her, but Lucy really wanted to wait in Cana's room for the daily group chat with her new friends. Only fifteen more minutes before they would all be online.

The blonde heard something smack into the wall near Cana's door, "Cana, I don't have time for this... I really have something else to do," said a deep voice. Male. Lucy felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Cana wouldn't really bring a boy back to her dorm room while Lucy was staying there... Would she?

"HAHA! Come on, Gray! You really need to meet Lucy! She is the BOMB!" Cana fiddled with the key hole.

Lucy heard this Gray sigh, "Fine... at least I have my computer so I can still talk to them."

"Huh? Who?"

"Ugh, never mind," At that moment Cana opened the door and Lucy the chair beneath Lucy almost feel to the floor. A boy, maybe a year older than herself, with dark blue hair stood in the doorway in only his boxers.

"EHH! " Lucy cried and covered her eyes, pointing at him she yelled, "PERVERT!"

"What?" The boy, Gray, asked before looking down at himself, "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"HAHAH APPARENTLY AT THE DOOR YOU STRIPPER!" Lucy heard Cana laugh as the sound of rustling clothes perpetrated her ears. "HAHAHA... you... can... look... now Lucy..." Cana said in between breathes of air from laughing so hard.

Lucy peaked a brown eye between her fingers and, after seeing the male fully clothed, moved her hands back to her lap. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with black jeans. A chained was hooked from his back pocket to the front, and his was wearing a cross like necklace. A brown laptop bag was hanging off his right shoulder. She then looked at Cana with a raised eyebrow.

Cana, trying to hold back her laughter, explained, "Lucy this is Gray. Gray, Lucy. Now that she is now fully aware of your stripping habit (which he has apparently no control over- but I think he just likes stripping) you two can HAVE some FUUUUN!" Cana ran back to the door and slammed it shut before either of them could get there. They heard the door lock from the outside.

"Uhhh..." Gray awkwardly looked at her, reaching for the first button on his shirt.

"I'm gonna kill her, DON'T YOU DARE START TAKING THAT OFF" Lucy growled, and Gray slowly backed away from her moving his hand away for the collar of his shirt.

"You could even intimidate my friend..." Gray said. Lucy looked at him.

"What?"

"That look... it's scary. I have a friend who is terrifying, but I think that look could even scare her."

"Is that someone Cana know?" Lucy asked, letting the anger ease a bit.

"Er... no," Gray wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Lucy chose to move on, "Well I heard you talking to Cana about needing to do something out in the hall. I do too, so we can just do our things I guess.

"Whatever..." Gray grabbed his laptop out of the brown bag and sat down in Cana's saucer chair. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to her own laptop. She grinned, it was time. She quickly typed in JustChat to her browser and was pleased to see everybody logged in. In fact it looked like her and coolunderpressure were the last ones to join.

booklover 1234: Celestial! coolunderpressure! HI!

celestialprincess: Hi guys :)

Lucy heard Gray type at his computer.

coolunderpressure: Hey guys. You'll never guess what my drunken friend did to me today?

booklover1234: WHAAATT?

fireiscool!: who cares

swordplay: Is it something inappropriate?

coolunderpressure: What? No! Well I guess she meant for it to be.

swordplay: Sooo?

Lucy again heard Gray typing, she shook her head and looked back at the screen.

coolunderpressure: She locked me in a room with her sister! She wants us to do stuff together... but she is totally weird."

Lucy jerked back. Jaw slack, she swiveled her head towards Gray. He was too busy looking at his screen to pay attention to her, but she did notice he had unbuttoned his shirt. 'Fine,' she thought, 'Two can play that game.'

celestialprincess: Oh yeah? I'm stuck in a room with this total pervert of a guy. What kind of person walks around with no clothes?

Lucy heard Gray shift in his chair. She assumed he was looking at her.

booklover1234: WHHAAAATTTT?!

fireiscool!: no clothes!?

swordplay: I will defend you honor Celestial!

Lucy heard rapid typing again.

coolunderpressure: Oh yeah? Well this girl is totally weird! She can be scarier that Erza and what's with her hair color?

celestialprincess: HEY! There is nothing wrong with being a blonde!

"You!" she heard Gray gasp, his shirt completely off She swiveled around in her chair before setting the death eye on him. The aura around her darkened, "you..." she said in a menacing voice. Gray squeaked and tried to shrink further into the chair. From their computers they could hear rapid beeping from messages being sent.

"I didn't mean it!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy rose from her chair. She walked towards him until her noise almost touched his. She glared into his dark blue eyes. Then she suddenly grinned and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! Or I guess celestialprincess!" he put his hand into hers and shook it.

"...I'm coolunderpressure..." Lucy giggled at that, "Girls and their freaking mood swings! What?" He groaned at her.

"You are most definitely not 'coolunderpressure,' Lucy giggled again.

Gray huffed, "Whatever..."

"BUT PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" she yelled at him.

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" he scrambled for the missing garments.

The beeping was still going off. Lucy looked towards her monitor. She looked back at Gray with a mischievous smile, "Wanna have some fun with them?"

Gray looked at her funny before, "yeah... sure..." She grabbed Gray by the arm and shoved him on the bed with his laptop. Then she grabbed hers off Cana's desk and joined him. They looked down at the messages.

booklover1234: WHAT"S GOING ON!

swordplay: How did you know the girl he is with has blonde hair?

fireiscool!: im so confused

booklover1234: YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON CELESTIAL!

swordplay: He never even said that?

booklover1234: HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE HAD BLONDE HAIR?

fireiscool!: why are you with a stripper lucy?

booklover1234: LUCY! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM BEFORE YOU TOLD ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND!

swordplay: BEST FRIEND?! I am obviously her best friend.

booklover1234: WHAAAT?

fireiscool!: eh sorry luce

Lucy slammed her hand against her forehead. That idiot. Gray looked at her and she sighed. "Idiot. Anyway... Let's do this. So we are going to pretend like we are still fighting about it, but let's switch computers! They will get so confused!" Gray laughed and they switched computers.

booklover1234: SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!

swordplayer: My sword says otherwise!

coolunderpressure: That blonde is a beautiful women!

celestialprincess: SHE IS! BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE HER NOT WEIRD!

booklover1234: Huh?

coolunderpressure: WHATEVER! THE GUY IS SUCH A PERV! WHAT KIND OF HABIT MAKE YOU STRIP UNCONTROLLABLY?

swordplayer: Strip uncontrollably?

celestialprincess: NOT LIKE THE GIRL IS ANY BETTER! HER CLOTHES ARE SO TIGHT THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO THE IMAGINATION!

fireiscool!: what the hell is going on?

booklover1234: Are you guys with each other?

fireiscool!: with each other!

celestialprincess: Yes.

coolunderpressure: Yes.

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Gray and Lucy looked at each other and then heard the messages come in like crazy from Lucy's computer.

fireiscool!: WHAT

swordplayer: You're stripping uncontrollably with Celestial in the room? HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER VIRTUE!

fireiscool!: STEAL HER VIRTUE! ILL KILL U

celestialprincess: WAIT! IT"S NOT LIKE WE ARE DOING ANYTHING! WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW UNTIL JUST NOW!

coolunderpressure: Yeah! I didn't even want to meet her!

celestialprincess: HEY!

coolunderpressure: Uh but I'm glad I did?

celestialprincess: Yeah you are.

swordplayer: Well that's ok then.

Lucy heard Gray sigh in relief and she giggled a little.

fireiscool!: i wanted to be the first one to meet luce...

booklover1234: WAIT! I feel like we all need to know each other's names know that some people already do.

celestialprincess: I think that's fair. Well I guess you all know my name is Lucy now, so hi!

swordplayer: My name is Erza.

booklover1234: I'm Levi :D

coolunderpressure: Gray

fireiscool!: what the fuck kind of name is gray? that's a color.

coolunderpressure: Oh yeah pea brain? What's your name then?

fireiscool!: natsu

coolunderpressure: Like summer? That's way worse than Gray, you flame ass.

fireiscool!: hey! watch you stripping ice princess! or ill have lucy take you down

celestialprincess: EH?

swordplayer: You two had better not even start.

fireiscool!: yes maam

coolunderpressure: Yes ma'am!

Lucy looked at Gray and grinned, "I just found out what friend you were comparing me too." Gray groaned.

booklover1234: Guys! I have to go do homework! I'll talk to you all tomorrow!

celestialprincess: Bye Levi!

swordplayer: I must go do homework as well. Have a goodnight Lucy, Gray and Natsu.

Cana opened the door at that moment, "We have survey of art now, Gray. You two better hold off your loooooove-making session until later!"

coolunderpressure: I have class. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.

Gray closed his laptop before shoving it into his bag, "It was nice meeting you Lucy. I'm sure I'll be talking to you."

"Bye, Gray," Lucy watched him and Cana leave before turning back to her computer.

celestialprincess: So I guess that leaves the two of us again

fireiscool!: did u want to meet him more than me?

celestialprincess: What? No. He just happens to be friends with Cana... It wasn't planned or anything.

fireiscool!: ok... i'm just jealous. i wanted to be the first one to meet you.

Lucy's cheeks inflamed again.

celestialprincess: Well... tell you what, I'll tell you my full name and give you my number so we can text?

Two seconds after she had sent her phone number and last name, Lucy felt the phone in her back pocket vibrate. She looked at the message.

Text Message: hi lucy heartfilia! its natsu dragneel!

Lucy smiled and fell back into Cana's pile of pillows.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait again! This time I'll make a deal, once I get ten reviews, I will update with the next chapter! Sound fair? As always I want to thank all the lovelies who have favorited or followed Through The Screen. I hope you guys are enjoying it! AND a BIG thanks to otaku-at-best, NoraRabbit, Checkmate-13, owlcity2013, nerdcandy, and Lia Dragneel for reviewing! You all rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

"And now on to the star formation of Leo," Lucy was rapidly writing down notes in her favorite class, astronomy, when she heard Loke take in a breath from beside her. She cocked an eyebrow at him and saw the orange haired man had pulled his sunglasses on to cover his eyes, this was really odd considering the teacher has turned off the lights to show a power point. The brown eyed girl gave him a weird look when he turned his head towards her. He grinned almost feline like and looked back towards the teacher. Lucy rolled her eyes and trained her eyes back onto the teacher.

"Now Leo is one of the most identifiable constellations, because of the bright stars contained in the formation. There are nine different stars that make up the formation. Starting with Regulus, in the bottom corner. Now Regulus also means "the little king," which is fitting for the other-wise known as Alpha Leonis star. Regulus actually is made up of four different stars in total. This makes it a double star. Moving onto the Beta Leonis..." The blonde looked down at the phone in her front pocket as she felt it begin to vibrate. Gently shifting in her seat, she attempted to ignore that constant vibration against her thigh. Finally it stopped.

"Zosma, known as Delta Leonis, is a blue white star with..." Lucy felt annoyance coarse through her blood stream as the phone began buzzing again. That twerp. Natsu knew better than to text her during class, but she couldn't help the little inkling of want that coarsed along with the annoyance. She really wanted to look at her phone, but knew the consequences that would come from it. She gently tapped her pink fingernails against the desk as she waited for the class to be over. Lunch period was after, and she knew she would have plenty of time to text Natsu back. Just two more minutes. Being distracted by the clock, Lucy didn't notice a certain friend of her staring at her. His sunglasses flashed despite their being no light in the classroom.

As soon as the bell signaled the end of class, Lucy started shoving her notebooks into her pink backpack. Loke stood before her and stretched his back almost like a cat would. Lucy pulled out her pink iPhone from her front pocket and read the text messages on her lock screen.

Natsu Dragneel: HI LUCE

received 15 min ago

Natsu Dragneel: LUCE LUCE LUCE GUESS WHAT

received 13 min ago

Natsu Dragneel: come on luce, just guess!

received 10 min ago

Natsu Dragneel: I GOT A CAT!

received 5 min ago

Natsu Dragneel: woops i should have let u guess

received 3 min ago

Lucy giggled as Loke sauntered beside her. "Who is that?" he asked curiously, sunglasses still covering his hazel eyes.

"Oh just a friend..." Lucy stated as she started texting Natsu back. Loke frowned.

Lucy: Haha, what did you name him?

Natsu Dragneel: happy! cause he makes me happy!

Lucy: Well... that's original. But you idiot! Stop texting me during class!

Natsu: but luce :( i like talking to you!

Lucy blushed as her and Loke finally entered the school cafeteria. The blonde girl settled herself at their usual table next to Loke and pulled out her lunch box. Opening it up, she pulled out her usual turkey sandwich, carrots, celery and milk. Chomping down onto a carrot, she looked down at her cell phone. Glimpsing at the text message from Natsu, she blocked the sounds of the many girls surrounding Loke.

Natsu: luuuuuuuce dont stop talking to me :(

Lucy: I'm at lunch now :) I can talk :)

Natsu: good :) i like talking to u

Lucy: I like talking to you too :) So how has your day been?

Natsu: eh. i really don't like going to school in crocus. the people here suck. i really would rather be at magnolia

Lucy: Then why don't you go there?

Natsu: my family is in crocus... so its just easier i guess. my parents and brother are all gone right now, so i need to take care of wendy

Lucy was taken aback by that. Natsu always seemed to be living in the moment, at least from what she has noticed from him. Then again, he did seem to be a sensitive person. Last night, Lucy stayed up late just talking to him. The two of them got really close in that time. Lucy even told him about her parents dying, and how she moved in with Gildarts and Cana. He told her about all the troubles he has with his brother, Zeref. Apparently the two of them used to get along when they were kids, but something happened to Zeref when he graduated from high school. He began to avoid being around Natsu and his family, and this lead to a lot of arguments between the two. Lucy felt pretty bad that Natsu had to go through that with his own brother.

The night before that, Natsu had even asked for her address. Lucy had freaked when he asked her that, afraid that he might be some sort of stalker. After a long time of convincing Lucy that he was in fact not a stalker and just wanted to send her something, did she relent and give her address.

Lucy: Well maybe someday you can go to Magnolia?

Natsu: i hope so... we will see. where do u plan on going?

Lucy: I want to go to Magnolia, it would be fun to go there with Cana!

Natsu: hopefully we both can end up there!

Lucy: Yeah!

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Loke frowning down at her.

"I know how hard it is to tear yourself from the phone, my love, but the bell rang."

Lucy huffed and started packing her stuff back into her back pack, "Don't call me your love."

Loke sighed. "Whatever you say princess," he then turned and walked away.

"What is his problem?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she hurried down the hallway to her math class. She barely made it inside the door when the tardy bell rang.

The teacher began writing on the whiteboard as Lucy made her way to the desk next to a window. She pulled out her notebook and pencil as the teacher turned around to begin lecturing.

About ten minutes into her lecture, Lucy's phone started to ring. Everybody started to look around for where the noise was coming. Lucy blushed as she frantically started digging through her backpack to find her phone. When she finally got to it to turn it off, she noticed it was Natsu.

'That idiot,' she thought to herself as she straightened out. To her dismay, the teacher was standing right in front of her.

"Miss Heartfilia, you know better than to have your phone on in class," he stated, glaring at her, "Give it to me, and you can pick it up from my desk after school." The blonde could hear the class giggling behind her and she blushed even harder. After she handed him her cell phone, he went back to lecturing. At least there as only two more class periods.

Two hours later, Lucy was sulking her way back home after getting her phone back. She had tried to look for Loke afterwards, but he was nowhere to be found. That was really weird, because he usually insisted on him walking her at least part of the way home. What was that guys problem? The blonde was also peeved at Natsu. He knew she was in school. Why on earth would he try to call her during class? Why was he even calling her? They had never even talked on the phone before!

Lucy stormed the whole way back to her home, completely ignoring the buzzing coming from her phone. She knew it was Natsu and she would eventually answer him, but right now she was going to let him stew. As she turned to go up the steps to her house, she noticed a brown package sitting on the doorstep. It was fairly small. She grabbed it to look at the handwriting. It just had her name and address, but the handwriting was horrendous.

Her hand moved automatically moved to the door handle and unlocked it while still looking at the package. Walking into her house, she threw her backpack onto the couch. She figured it must be whatever Natsu wanted to send her. She gently sat it on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing some crackers from the pantry and starting to cut cheese into slices, Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off the package. Her phone had stopped buzzing in her pocket when she sat it on the counter, but she wasn't paying any attention to that. She sat down on a bar stool and drug the package towards her. She gently slid her finger under the tape used to keep the package closed. Inside was an even smaller pink package with a note. The note was in the same horrible handwriting, and Lucy could barely make out what was written.

"LUCE! i remembered that u collected these, and my uncle gave it to me. i dunno why but i feel like u should have it!

see ya!

Natsu"

Lucy was seriously surprised that he had even made it into college. She opened the lid of the box and gasped. Inside sat a golden key with the sign of Virgo designed in the handle. She felt tears start to well up in her brown eyes. She lunged across the counter for her cell phone. Completely ignoring the text messages Natsu had sent and the fact that this would be the first time talking to Natsu, she pushed his phone number to call.

After a few rings, a deep voice picked up.

"Hello." Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat and couldn't say anything.

"Uh, hello? Luce?"

Lucy breathed, it was him, "Hi."

"Lucy! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY TEXTS?!" His voice rose several octaves and Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear.

"WELL YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TEXTED ME DURING CLASS AND GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY!" She yelled right back at him.

"Ah hah... I forgot..."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course you did."

"So why'd you call me Luce?"

"Oh Natsu! I got your package! It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled into the phone.

"Oh it's no big deal. My Uncle Everlue gave it to me a few weeks ago, saying something about me knowing where it should belong someday. He's seriously crazy. But then you told me you collect them... So I figured you should have it!" Natsu sounded like he was grinning.

"Thank you, Natsu," she breathed, feeling the happiness overwhelm her.

"You're welcome, Lucy," he laughed, "Don't be so weird about it!"

"I"M THE WEIRD ONE? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHEN I'M AT SCHOOL!" Lucy said indignantly.

"AH HA HA! It's really nice to hear your," Natsu cackled.

"It's nice to hear you too," Lucy grinned.

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who have favorited and followed this story! And thank you to the people who reviewed! A big thanks to nerdcandy... you always make my day!


End file.
